The Whouffle collection
by Whouffle to the max
Summary: A collection of Whouffle one shot's. Thanks for reading this summary
1. Of souffles and fezzes

Clara walked towards the groaning rumbling sound that signified the TARDIS landing. She opened her door to find the Doctor stood in front of her holding a fez in one hand and a packet of jammy dodgers in the other. The Doctor dropped the fez onto Clara's head which was now half covered by a red fez.

"Hello Doctor!" Clara said to the Doctor, who was nervously playing with his hands. "What are you doing here? You do know it's Sunday, right?" The Doctor replied with "Erm….ye, Clara, it's just that I've got something I want to tell you…."

"What is it Doctor?" Clara was starting to panic now that she was going to be kicked out of the TARDIS, that the Doctor hated her. "You're not going to tell me you don't want me to come and travel with me anymore are you?"

"Clara, why would you think I'd do that?" "Because you've done a lot of things that have surprised me before like…." She stopped because the Doctor had suddenly grabbed her and kissed her. The Doctor finished her sentence for her, "Like that?" Almost dreamily Clara answered "Yes, I liked that…."

The Doctor smiled warmly and Clara and it was like he was opening her heart to her. "I love you, so much Clara. So much…" "I know Doctor, I really do." The Doctor looked up and asked, hopefully, "Does that mean you want to be with me?" "Of course I Do, Doctor!"

And after that day, Clara and the Doctor travelled together in the TARDIS, saving planets, defeating evil, making soufflés and of course, kissing.


	2. Clara's child

Clara looked down at the blue-tipped white stick. It had 2 lines in the middle of the screen. She ran over to the console room where the Doctor was working and showed him the stick without saying anything. His mouth opened and closed like a fish and his eyes became glassy.

"Clara, you're…you're not…" The Doctor said, both excited and terrified in exactly the same instance. Clara just nodded and the Doctor threw his arms around her and said "you're pregnant?!" Clara said, with a single tear of joy trickling from her eye, "yes, Doctor. I'm pregnant." He replied "But Clara, how far along are you? Is it a boy or a girl? We're going to have to buy baby stuff!"

Clara said "I'm 14 weeks along. I don't know what the gender of the baby is, though." The TARDIS made a buzzing sound which sounded like she was humming. The Doctor said "it looks like the TARDIS is warming up to you too!"

The Doctor said "so what do we do now?" Clara answered "we need to go tell my dad." The Doctor said worriedly "But what happens if he's angry?" Clara laughed and said "he won't be angry he's going to have a grandchild, Doctor!"

5 weeks later, the Doctor and Clara had found out that Clara was going to have a baby girl. When the baby was born, both Clara and the Doctor decided to name the baby, Sophia Oswald.


	3. Clara's wedding

The Doctor was dressed in a black and white tuxedo with a blue bow tie. Today was the day, his and Clara's big day. He wasn't a time lord to get nervous easily, but today it was as if for everything that could go right, something came up that go horribly wrong.

Clara was feeling much the same, except for her it was amplified tenfold. She was dressed in a long white wedding dress with no veil. She remembered the shock and then the rush of happiness she felt when the Doctor had proposed to her. When she had said "yes." His face had lit up and he looked happier than Clara had ever seen anyone before.

As Clara was led out by her father who had given the Doctor his permission to marry his daughter, reluctantly, her father said "Good luck, Clara." She smiled at him and then she saw the Doctor walking done from the other side, with captain jack walking him down the aisle. Clara breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the Doctor was wearing a normal tuxedo.

When the Doctor saw Clara walking down the aisle, he thought to himself "she's…she's stunning." When they reached the middle of the church, the vicar went through the vows and then asked the Doctor "Do you take Clara Oswin Oswald to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Doctor answered "I do."

The vicar then asked to Clara "do you take the Doctor to be your lawfully wedded husband?" she smiled and said "I do." The vicar then said "then you may kiss the bride." They kissed and the Doctor suddenly felt all of his worries just wash away.

The Doctor said once they were back in the TARDIS "are you ready to go to the honeymoon, my impossible girl?" she answered smiling "Are you kidding, Doctor? We've got our wedding night ahead of us first."


	4. The Doctor's admission

The Doctor knocked on the Maitland's door and waited for somebody to answer. In the end, Angie answered and she said, in an almost robotic tone,

"Clara's upstairs. Come in and wait." He let Angie lead him into the living room and fidgeted while he waited.

As the Doctor waited for Clara he though to himself

"how am I going to tell her? How will she react? What if she doesn't love me back?"

All these thoughts went through his brain, causing worry and fear to come crashing into the Doctors mind. He started to feel his hearts beating faster out of fear and excitement. Which emotion was stronger he didn't know, but what he did know was that he needed to tell Clara his true feelings towards her.

Footsteps coming down the stairs interrupted the Doctor's thoughts. He straightened his bow tie and prepared to tell Clara the truth about what he felt towards her. When she came into the Doctor's view though, everything suddenly vanished from his mind except for the thought "she…she's beautiful."

Clara was dressed in a bright red dress that went down to her knees. She asked "why so quiet, chin boy?" The Doctors face went almost as red as Clara's dress and he said quickly, trying and failing to mask his blushing, "I've got something to tell you Clara." Claras heart missed a beat as she heard this.

Clara said "yes Doctor, what is it?" The Doctor walked closer to her as he said "Clara…ever since I first miss you I've been hiding something from you. I came here to tell you that I…that I love you and never ever want to leave you. I want to stay with you forever." 

Clara replied "why would I **ever** want to leave you, my Doctor? I love you. I want to be with you." Both the Doctor and Clara leant in towards each other, not being able to resist kissing the other. They shared a long and passionate kiss and the Doctor's brain stopped thinking and started enjoying the moment for once. Clara noticed this and said smirking, when they broke apart, "Do I make your brain turn into jelly Doctor?" The Doctor answered, still dazed, "yes…I mean no of course not!"

She smiled, knowingly, and pulled him back towards her and started kissing him again, this time taking the lead. He tried to stop her, but Clara wouldn't let him go and soon the Doctor stopped trying and just let Clara take the lead. She knew more than him, anyway,

When they broke apart for the second time, the Doctors eyes were glazed over and for once they looked happy. Clara shouted down the maitland kids and said "go out and see your friends for a few hours." The kids did as they were told and went off to their friends houses, Clara turned back to the Doctor and said, cheekily, "let's go and make use of the snogbox, eh?" He just nodded eyes still glazed as he followed Clara into the TARDIS.

Within the year the Doctor and Clara were married. A year after they were married, Clara discovered she was pregnant with the Doctor's child, news which he was overjoyed with. They lived long and happy lives, the Doctor finding a way to let Clara live by his side forever.


	5. First Date,Proposal and Wedding

**First date**

Clara was getting changed into a crimson red dress for her date with the Doctor. She smiled at the memory of him asking her if she'd go on a date with him.

"C…Clara?"

"Yes Doctor?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

She remembered blushing furiously and saying, excitedly

"Yes! Of course!"

She smiled as she heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS rumbling and groaning outside of her window.

"Doctor!"  
"Clara! I've missed you!"

She went down the stairs, 2 steps at a time, opened the door and ran out of it, hugging the Doctor when she reached him.

The Doctor pulled away from the hug, reluctantly, and kissed Clara softly on the cheek.

"So, Doctor, where are we going?"

He replied "It's a surprise. You'll love it, I know you will."

Clara stepped in the TARDIS after the Doctor and told him, cheekily,

"For all you know, I might not like you."  
He turned around to look at her, sadness showing in his eyes.

Clara said quickly "It was a joke!"

He laughed, nervously and turned back to the TARDIS console and said something like "Got to set the wibbly wobbly locators!"

The TARDIS landed and The Doctor opened the door for Clara, bopping her nose as she went out. She looked at him, as if saying "I'll get you for that later." They walked outside and Clara looked at the beautiful sight in front of them. The planet they had landed on was filled with beautiful red roses and had love heart shaped clouds in the sky above. The ground was soft pink grass which smelt of lilac and the sun was a bright orange colour. Clara could only wonder what the planet looked like from above. A combination of bright, light colours probably. The Doctor asked her,

"Do you like it?"

She answered "like it?! _Like it?! _I love it Doctor!"

The Doctor grinned, madly, and said "I'm glad you like it Clara."

"So what's this planet called?"

"Clara."

"Yes Doctor?"

"Clara. That's what this planet's called."

"You…..You named a planet, after me?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I? What's wrong?"  
Clara said, tears of joy welling up in her eyes,

"There's nothing wrong Doctor. I just can't believe you'd name a planet after me."

"Of course, I did! I love yo…."  
He stopped talking because Clara had grabbed him and kissed him. He responded by kissing her back and whispering in her ear "I love you, so much."

**Eleventh date**

The Doctor checked his pockets for the twentieth time. He had something special for Clara tonight, something he couldn't wait for her to see. As he landed the TARDIS and opened the door, Clara was already waiting for him, a smile on her face, wearing the same dress as she had been wearing on their first date.

Clara said "I was wondering if you would come on a date with me, on Earth?"

"I'll go anywhere, Clara, as long as I'm with you."

As Clara walked out the TARDIS, the Doctor checked his pockets, one last time, making sure he still had the ring.

Clara had decided to go to a restaurant with the Doctor, and as the ordered the Doctor said to Clara "I've got something I want to ask you."

Clara felt butterflies in her stomach and asked, excitedly, "Yes?"

He got down on one knee and Clara said "Oh my stars!"

"Clara, I want you to be my one and only forever. I want you to stay with me for the rest of days. I guess what I'm asking is, Clara Oswin Oswald. Will you marry me?"

Clara looked at him shocked, for a fraction of a second and then she threw her arms around him.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?"

"Yes, Doctor, of course I'll marry you!"  
After that, when they came out of the restaurant, Clara was rattling off a list of things they'd have to do in preparation for the wedding.

"…we need to tell my family, of course…. and send out invitations…." 

**The Wedding day**

The big day had finally arrived and Clara was getting dressed, with the help of Madam Vastra and Jenny, into a silk white wedding dress. Vastra said "you look beautiful, Clara." Clara replied "thank you, both for helping me." Jenny said "of course, Clara. Anything or anyone that makes the Doctor happy makes us happy also." 

The Doctor was being walked down the aisle by Strax who had been told not to say anything because everything he said turned into a declaration of war. The Doctor was dressed in a black tuxedo, with a red bow tie. He'd tried to get them to let him wear the fez, but they were told that fezzes weren't meant for weddings.

When they both reached the altar, they stood, facing each other. The Vicar said

"Doctor, do you take Clara Oswin Oswald to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do."  
"Clara Oswin Oswald, Do you take the Doctor to be your husband, your one and only?"

"I do."

"Then I declare you both husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As they both kissed, the small crowd of people who had been invited cheered.

After the after wedding party, Clara asked the Doctor

"What are we going to do now?"

"Go on our honeymoon, of course!"

"Where are we going for our honeymoon?"

"It's a surprise, Clara. It's a surprise…" 

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Honeymoon's,Swimming Pool's and Star's

**A/N- Yes, I know that** **I've been gone a long time. But I've been having problems with my computer and everything, so this will be my last update for a while. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for everything.**

**Honeymoon**

"Clara! Come on! We're going to be late!" The Doctor whined.

"How can we be late, if you've got a time machine?!" Clara replied, cheekily.

"Oh, right, in that case take as long as you need. But not too long, OK?" The Doctor said as he slipped out of the bedroom.

Clara smiled. It was amazing how easily The Doctor forget what he had when he was near her. She would have to remember that for later…

Later, whilst Clara and The Doctor were walking near the pool in the TARDIS, The Doctor was telling Clara where the honeymoon was going to be.

"Hang on, our honeymoon is in the TARDIS?!" Clara exclaimed.

"Yes, it is." The Doctor said, pushing Clara into the pool. With a laugh, he shouted "Geronimo!" and jumped in after her.

"Is life with you always going to be like this?" Clara asked, more to herself than The Doctor.

"Yes Clara, I thought you'd know that by now."

"It's a whole different life married to you, Chin." Clara laughed and splashed a bit of water onto the Doctor.

"Wait!" The Doctor hesitated before adding, "We should get changed before we go swimming."

Clara agreed and, 5 minutes later, they were both back in the pool, laughing and swimming together. The Doctor held Clara's hand whilst they swam, never wanting to ever let go.

"What next?"

"Whatever you want to do, Clara. Whatever you want to do."

"I want to see the stars, Doctor. I want to see the stars with you."

"Right then, give me a minute. Or not, counting the fact this is a time machine."

The next thing Clara saw was a formation of twinkling stars, each one a different colour.

"Doctor…..It's amazing. Thank you."

"Only the best for you, Clara. Only the very best."  
"It's incredible. I never thought I'd ever see something so beautiful."  
"Clara, I'm looking at something that's more beautiful than anything right now."

Clara blushed bright red when she turned to see The Doctor looking at her.

"Doctor…You really know how to make a girl blush."  
"Do I? That was only the truth, Clara, Only the truth."

**A/N- So I may see you soon, I may see you in a while. What do you think of the Idea of me writing a Whouffle coffee shop AU next? Anyway thanks for all the support, it's goodbye from me for now. Please tell me what you think of the coffee shop AU Idea and what you think of this new chapter.**


End file.
